


Thoughts from F.P Jones

by fanfie1991



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F.P Jones, Father/ Son, Hurt Jughead, M/M, Riverdale, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: F.P is struggling to deal with how his life is going and Jughead is living with the Andrews. Father/ Son emotional





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first FanFic so I hope its not too bad :D

F.P took another long slug of his beer and grimaced. It was warm and flat. He had been staring at the walls of the empty trailer for longer than he thought. Standing up, he winced at the sudden twinge in his legs. He let out a sigh and rubbed both hands roughly over his face before stepping outside into the darkness for air. There were no lights on in the trailer. He hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. Looking at the time, 23:33, he remembered that Fred Andrews would be expecting him at work in the morning. A sudden anger rushed through him as he thought of Jughead staying over at the Andrews house. Roping the serpants into taking on the construction job at the drive-in would score him the brownie points with Jughead he so badly needed. Another surge of anger, Fred Andrews always seemed to come out on top somehow, even Jughead would rather spend time there than with him. He threw down the beer bottle and balled his fists. He would get his family back, one way or another.

"Hey Dad", Jughead walked over to F.P as he finished work for the day. F.P wiped his forehead with the rag he was holding. "Hey Juggy..You doin okay?". He ignored the hankering for a cold beer that was coming over him in waves. "I'm good Dad..", he hesitated, "and you? How are you doing?". F.P thought of what he wanted to say, that no he wasn't doing okay, that his wife and daughter were who knows where and his son all he had left, would rather live with Fred Andrews than him. He swallowed his rage and settled for "Yeah I'm doing good, y'now, good to have some work to focus on." His throat was itchy and dry, he really needed that beer. "How's the Andrews household treating you? You okay over there?". "Yeah Dad, its great, feels like home.." Jughead tried to catch himself but he saw F.P's eyes flash with something. He wasn't sure whether is was hurt or anger or a mixture of both. "That's good, as long as your happy, I'm happy". F.P clapped his hand on his shoulder as he walked towards the cabin. "Hey!..we got a lot more done today than we thought!" Fred was leaning on his desk as F.P walked in the door. Hermione glanced up at him as he entered and quickly looked away. "Yep.." F.P answered "Their hardworking guys really, most of them, contrary to popular belief." He walked towards the cooler and peered in. Soda would have to do for the moment. He didn't want Jughead or Fred to see him drinking anyway. "I'm really grateful F.P..for what you did.", he looked down at the floor and back up. "Clifford almost finished me". F.P looked him in the eye for a second before looking away. "That's what friends do for each other Fred. Dont mention it". Fred nodded in reply. "I'm gonna call it a day" F.P headed for the door again. "See ya tomorrow". He stood outside for a moment looking down at the site, at Jughead and Archie waiting for Fred to go back to the Andrews house. He turned and headed for home.

The sound of the door and footsteps roused him. He sat up startled on the couch and ready for a fight. But it was just Jughead. F.P squinted and rubbed his eyes. His head was swimming a little, courtesy of the scotch that had accompanied his beer that evening. "Jug.." he croaked. " What's the matter?..is everything okay? what time is it?" he rambled as he stood up to find out what was wrong. "It's okay Dad, nothings wrong" Jughead answered. " I..uh...just thought I'd come over..just see how things were". He failed to hide the worry in his voice. F.P sighed and sat back down on the couch. Jughead moved and sat down next to him. F.P noticed him looking at the scotch bottle. Heavy silence filled the air between them. "You can always come back y'now, whenever you want... I'm sure your very comfortable over at the Andrews but you do have a home with me.." F.P waited but Jughead didnt answer. "Yeah well, not that you would want to" he finished. Grabbing a glass from the table he walked unsteadily to the sink for water. Jughead remained silent. Lighting a cigarette, F.P turned to speak again but Jughead beat him to it. "I can't stand it without them.." he said staring at the floor. " F.P came back to the couch and sat down heavily. " I know..you think I don't? I lost them too. At least you've spoken to your mom. She wont pick up when I call..". He stood up again and paced the room a little with Jugheads eyes following him. "I'm tryin though, I'm working again..I'm gonna fix it Jug okay? I promise I'll fix it. He took a sharp breath to stop himself getting emotional. Jughead stood up and looked him in the eye. "I know you will, Dad" As he turned to leave F.P pulled him into a hug. " I love you, you know" He let him go. " I know dad.." Jughead half smiled as he walked out the door, F.P staring after him.


End file.
